


Beacon Street

by saphiqsdream



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emma is a service top, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, elles kind of a brat, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphiqsdream/pseuds/saphiqsdream
Summary: just porn tbh.I turned legally blonde the musical into lesbians because it feels less misogynistic
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Kudos: 5





	Beacon Street

**Author's Note:**

> ok this au : everything is the same but emmett—> emma because i’m a lesbian and i say so. also until like elle wins her case they just have a lot of that intense wlw tension (y’all know what i’m talking about right? idk) because elle is still figuring her shit out  
> anyways!   
> i’m a simple dyke and i lov the sort of power dynamic between them. it feels sorta skeezy with older dude/ younger woman, but like i said. simple dyke. so it’s hot  
> elle is a brat and controlling and emma is absolute service top  
> i think that’s all you need to know? this takes place over the fall after the end of the musical right after her and emma actually start dating  
> ALSO emma is From Boston tm because i say so

the air around the two of them was cold, warm breaths turning to clouds of air as they breathed into each others necks between heated kisses. 

“a-ah— elle,” the brick of elles cold beacon street apartment was cold against emma’s back. somewhere in the back of her mind she laughed. fucking beacon street. on anyone else, it would have been pretentious and dripping with privilege. but on elle, it was almost endearing.

cold air hit the warm mark elle had been sucking into her neck and emma hissed a breath out thru her teeth.  
elles (small, so delicate and soft) hands snapped twice in front of her eyes.   
“where’d you go, em?” her cheeks were flushed such a pretty pink, and all emma could think of was how that flush spreads across her (soft, lithe, gorgeous fucking) body.  
emma grunts as she cants her hips up and tries to follow elles mouth.   
she gives a cute giggle and emma feels drunk, and not from the wine they had at dinner.   
elle leaned in against her , eyes flitting down as emma got her hands under that fur coat and around her waist. she pauses and clears her throat softly. emma looks up  
“will you come inside with me?”

emma answers with a soft moan on her cheek as she peels them off the wall of the alley.   
time moves in slow motion as elle strides to her door in that sinful fucking dress, clinging across her breasts and hips under her fur coat.   
as elle fumbles with the keys emma places her hands on her hips, sliding one warm palm under her open coat and against her ribcage.   
elle manage’s to shove a key into the door before dropping her head back onto emma’s shoulder and arching her chest into her warm hands as emma reached to twist the keys and pull them into the apartment. 

Elle broke away breathlessly and paused at the staircase. “Upstairs?”  
“Mmh. Yes please,”  
..  
They moved in a blur to Elle’s room, hazy and giggly and drunk, but Emma stopped as Elle walked through her doorway, throwing off her coat to reveal the silky slip dress as she unclipped her hair, long blond waves falling to her shoulders. Emma was a wreck, but stopped the girl walking towards her with one hand out.  
“Are you drunk? I just wanna make sure I’m not like… pressuring you or anything, I know I’m kinda your boss but-“  
Elle cut her off with a loud laugh, before softening and walking over to Emma. She placed her hands on her shoulders, rubbing soft circles before lightly pressing downwards. Emma melted to the floor easily, gazing up at her.  
“Its cute that you think you’re in charge here.”

Emma usually would protest, but she had just literally knelt at her feet, and Elle was pulling off her beanie and curling her hands into Emma’s brown hair, stroking slowly as her other hand worked off her scarf. 

Elle paused and the two met eyes. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

That tore a laugh from Emmas chest as Elle gazed downwards at her, before taking her hands from her hair and walking to the bed, stopping to take off her heels.

She was bent at the hips, hands undoing the small straps and Emma, still on the floor, enjoyed the view as she unbuttoned her shirt with shaky hands.

Elle stood and put her heels in the shoe rack as Emma rose, shaking her feet from her dress shoes, stepping forward and kissing Elle softly, then felt up her ass, not softly. Elle made a quietly happy noise into her mouth as Emma backed her up to her fancy velvet armchair, breaking the kiss to trail her mouth lazily down her neck as she found the zipper for Elle’s dress.

Emmas fingers lingered against her back, over her shoulders, across her ribcage, as she tugs the dress down, exposing Elle’s chest. She was wearing that cute little lacy bralette, the pink front clasp one she had surprised Emma with the previous week. Elles hands found a way back into Emmas hair as she undid her bra and worked on replacing the fading hickies with new ones.

Elle pushed herself up with her hands, sliding her bra down her arms and tossing it before sliding a hand through the Emma’s open button up. Emma shuddered but took Elles hand, bringing it between them and moving them back onto the armchair. “I want my mouth on you,” Emma offered as an explanation, “please?”

Elle tossed her head back with a groan and moved to thread her hands back through Emmas hair “yeah. Fuck, yeah”

Emma moved Elles hips forward, to the edge of the chair, then lifted her legs onto her shoulders as she knelt on the ground. Emma brought her hands up to spread over the tops of Elles thighs, breathing in deeply, catching her breath for the first time since Elle had slid her grip to her inner thigh in their uber. 

Emma nosed forward, dropping her jaw and kissing softly at her girlfriends clit through her panties. The hands in her hair tightened as Elle whined and rolled her hips down.

She went back to pressing sloppy kisses up her thigh as she pulled at the thin lacy thread of Elles underwear, rolling them off her ankles before pulling back in to lick at her entrance as her hips jerked against her mouth. She pulled her mouth up slowly, then sucked softly on her clit.

Elle whimpered an emphatic “fuck,” as her back arched, rolling her hips into the pressure.

Emma snaked her hand up her body to grope at Elles chest, pulling at her nipple and making her cry out. She didn’t let up, determined to make Elle desperate. She knew she couldn’t come like this, but she wondered at what point Elle would give out. 

The breathy moans and small words falling out of her mouth said not long. 

Elle found one of Emmas hands on her breast and instead laced their fingers together before tugging on Emmas hair, moaning a broken “pl-ah-please baby”

Emma stroked her thumb over the back of Elles hand before smirking and leaning forward, resting her chin on her belly. “Please what? I’m not a mindreader, honey.”

Elle groaned. “Fuck you,” she muttered, sitting up and using her arms to push herself back towards her girlfriends waiting mouth.   
Emma grinned against her, murmuring a “working on it,” before going back to eating Elle out with vigor.  
Before she could even react, Emma had her hand that Elle wasn’t currently holding gliding one finger slowly into her, using her tongue to guide it in. Elle moaned as she curled her finger softly, slowly, as Elle got wetter and the glide was easy, so easy Elle barely noticed another finger sliding into her.   
Emma moaned softly against her as she felt her thighs tense next to her head. She slowly turned her palm upwards, laving her tongue over Elles clit as she pushed her fingers up to tap “r-right there, oh, fuc-,” and Emma was grinning against her as Elle tensed, back arching and wetness dripping onto Emmas palm, mouth open on a gasp before slowly moaning.

Emma slowed her movements, lazily suckling her pussy until Elle was whining, hands in her hair, pushing her off.

Emma sat back on her knees with a dazed smile as Elle caught her breath.   
“Jesus, em. fuck. I need.. I need a minute” she chuckled, throwing an arm over her eyes. Emma laughed easily, resting her head against her girlfriends thigh.  
Emma lay contentedly, resting her eyes as her girlfriend rubbed circles into her scalp and scratched her nails against her undercut.

Elle sighed, moving to get up and walk to her bed. She sat propped against the headboard, legs spread. “C’mere. Back to me,” she said, making grabby hands at Emma.   
Emma tutted in false disappointment “so bossy,” she teased, taking off her jeans, leaving her in her underwear and bra with her button up hanging open.  
Elle sighed as Emma leaned back into her arms, “only because you like it.”  
Before Emma could answer, Elles warm hands were sliding over her ribcage to palm at her breasts as Emma moaned, her skin cold against Elle’s burning heat. She was kneading at her chest with both hands, gripping and pulling at her nipples as she writhed and whimpered under her hands.   
Elles nimble fingertips were under her waistband, palm cupping against her. Emma humped her hips forward and moaned as Elle’s hand hit her clit while her fingers pinched at her nipples.  
“You were so good today, babe. Made me feel so good, you looked so hot in your stupid fucking beanie,” and the praise was what did it, Emma clawing at Elle’s forearm as her body tensed.

They collapsed next to each other and lay in silence for a while. 

“Will you make me eggs in the morning?”  
Emma laughed brightly.  
“Yeah, Elle. I can do that.”  



End file.
